The Misadventures of Weiß Part 4
by Himizu1
Summary: Horrah! The last one (for Weiß at least... Bet you can't wait for the Schwarz ones) is about Yohji. I was having writers block, so it's not as funny as the others, so obviously this one won't be very funny...


The Misadventures of Weiß Part 4: Yohji's Broken Glasses  
  
This story is about Yohji. Yohji breaking his glasses. This is also the last story in the Misadventures of Weiß fanfic series. But that's besides the point. *** One day-after Yohji listened to Ran's ice cream problem, getting drunk and pissing his pants-Yohji decided to take a walk. We still don't know why he took a walk, but he did. And, as usual, he had his glasses on. Nobody knows why he wears glasses all the time, even inside. He just does. Well, after the author again decided to stop rambling, Yohji started his walk. He had his glasses on, as I said earlier, so his perception of light and darkness was a little off. For some reason, it even blurred his vision. Well, he didn't really care, just as long as he looked good. So, as he continued his walk, he noticed various things flying by his head. First there was a baseball. He dodged that pretty easily. Second, there was a newspaper. That was a little harder to dodge. Well, various things flew through the air; such as birds, Frisbees, dishes, telephones and yes, even cookies. Well, he finally started thinking. "My glasses!" he shouted (that's why the exclamation mark is there, just to let you know). "They can't break! I'll be completely unsexy then!" He continued on about how unsexy he'd be without his glasses. A few minutes later, he was still going at it. ".My ass!" he continued. "Everyone will notice how flat it is! And my hair! They'll notice how nappy it is! And.NO!! Not that! My.SIZE! They'll notice how small it is when I next wear spandex!" He leaned against the building that magically appeared behind him, and sighed. While he was depressing himself, he failed to notice it. The one thing he couldn't dodge. An empty pickle jar. (read the Misadventures of Weiß part 3) As the jar rolled off of his face, he gasped. "No." he groaned. "Please, be all right!" (or is it alright? O.o;) Nothing happened. He sighed in relief. He put his hand to his forehead and began to laugh lightly.Until he heard the cracking. He gasped as the light filtered through the cracks in his lenses. The tinted plastic slowly began to fall out.And his world ended. "NO!!!" Yohji cried. For some odd reasong, several people began walking by. One girl stopped in front of him and laughed. "I.I knew it!" he cried. "I.I'm unsexy!" He fell to the ground. He didn't notice the shadow that had fallen over him. He was used to the usual shade his glasses had given him, and didn't notice the person until they spoke. "Would you like a cookie?" Farf asked. "No." Yohji said sadly. "Don't look at me." "I'm trying not to," Farfello said, stifling a laugh. "What can I do?" Yohji asked. "I understand everything you're going through," he replied knowingly. "You've been through this before?" Yohji asked curiously. "The insecurity of being.Unsexy?" "No.Not I," he replied with a grin. "Schuldig." "What did he do?" Yohji asked holding the empty glasses frames in his visibly smaller hands. "He got new lenses, jackass," he stated, undoing a knot in his apron bow. "But will they still be sexy?" Yohji asked nervously. "Is Schulding sexy." Farf asked rhetorically. Yohji stood up (not realizing it was a rhetorical question.Maybe the broken glasses took more than his looks.). "Yes.Yes he is sexy!" he exclaimed with renewed hope. Farf smiled slightly. "Thank you Farfello," Yohji said smiling. "Please, don't look at me," Farf said and ran off. Yohji remained there a few moments, until he noticed that the building he was leaning against was ironically a sunglasses lens shop. He ran inside the door and found the shape and size he needed immediately. As he walked out the door, he sighed in relief. "At last," he said as a kid looked at him and ran away, pissing his pants. "I can be sexy again!" As he placed the lenses in the frames, he grinned. He wanted to take the moment for what it truly was. As he placed the newly made sexy glasses on his face, he laughed a little. He knew exactly what he had to do. "I'm gettin' laid!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down. As he began walking, he heard the unthinkable. The frames had finally cracked, leaving Yohji unsexy.and still horny. 


End file.
